Promise Me This Is Forever
by twinflamesdelena99
Summary: "Promise me this is forever," She already knew, but she needed to hear it come out of his mouth. After everything that had happened in the last two years, he was her one true savior. She knew their love was eternal. "I promise."


**A/N: So this is my first time writing since forever, so I wouldn't expect too much if I were you. ****:D****So, first of all, this fic is before season 5, the day before Elena leaves for college. This is just a short fluffy fic about the rain kiss, which by the way was just AMAZING. I can't wait to hear what you guys think, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Damon, come on. Lets go,"<br>Damon was pressing feather light kisses on her neck, which made her giggle slightly.  
>"Wouldn't you rather lie here with me while I kiss every edge of you instead of seeing some meteor shower? Besides, we can have our own shower." Damon said.<br>Elena rolled her eyes. She pushed him off of her and gave him a stern look, which said that he better get off that couch.

Damon took that as a challenge, so he took her hand right before she could leave and pushed her back on the couch.

He moved on top of Elena and got so close to her that they were only inches apart. She looked at his lips and leaned into the kiss. His lips brushed her, but right before their lips could touch, Damon opted for tickling her. Elena was giggling profusely.

"Damon! Stop!" Damon was enjoying every moment of it. His eyes glinted at looking at the mere beauty of this woman.

He stopped tickling her and immediately got off her.

"Now, we can go." His eyes were glimmering with sheer amusement of Elena's face.

"Come on, pouty face. Isn't this what you wanted?" He pouted his lips in an attempt to mock her, and it was working. She couldn't hide the fact that she was smiling a bit.

Every moment of this summer had been amazing. Elena hadn't been able to even be remotely sad. She was always smiling, and she had spent every second with Damon.

Damon dangled his car keys and nodded towards the front door for her to follow him. A few minutes later they found themselves in the middle of nowhere. The still breeze of the trees was comforting. It was pitch dark, and the only think that was illuminating the place were the meteors. Elena was looking up in wonder. It looked so beautiful how it lighted everything up, light is needed in life.

Damon wasn't paying the least bit of attention to the meteor shower. He looked at Elena in awe. Damon had his own light, Elena. How could he be this lucky to end up with such an amazing woman? He didn't think he was the least bit deserving of her. They were the opposite, she was the light in his life, the one everybody loved. The one who had experienced more trauma in her young age than any person should ever experience, but the things was, she always came out stronger. He was the darkness she needed, the darkness that completed her. He was the one who anyone seldom loved, but her love was more than enough for him, more than he could ever be worthy of.

In some ways, she was the darkness that he needed, and in some ways he was the light she had been looking for.

No matter what they were doing, he couldn't imagine doing it with any other person.

In the midst of the meteor shower, the shooting stars started to fall. It started to rain, and in no time, they were both completely wet. Elena smiled at him, her smile brightening as ever. Damon would sure as hell never get tired of seeing her entire face brighten up by such small things. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy.

"Come on. Time to abandon ship."

"No, no, no, wait. Just give it a second," She said. "It'll clear up." He had never seen her smiling more. Her happiness was practically radiating.

They were drenched in rain, but they didn't want to move. This was where they belonged, with each other. They had one look at each other and they knew. They knew that this was the moment they would remember. The moment they felt the happiest.

Their lips touched and it felt like heaven. It was everything they wanted, everything they needed. It was the softest, most innocent kiss. They were holding each other's hand as a silent promise. They couldn't express their love in words, so they chose their actions.

They pulled away for some air. Damon and Elena looked into each other's eyes and all they could see was love.

"Promise me this is forever,"

She already knew, but she needed to hear it come out of his mouth. After everything that had happened in the last two years, he was her one true savior. She knew their love was eternal.

"I promise."

When he had said it, there was no doubt. Even if he had to jump through time and space, he would be there for her every step of the way.

He couldn't contain his happiness. He needed to kiss her yet again.

They had one look into each other's eyes, and their lips were together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I am actually somewhat happy about how it turned out. :)**

**Please write and review and maybe favorite this if you liked it! Thank you tons! xx**


End file.
